Grocery Talks
by Fever-Induced
Summary: really short one-shot, getting back in the swing of writing


Pairing: Brittana

Word Count: 627

Author's Note: prompt "i lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn't wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i'll have to get your number - at least you're hella cute" au

* * *

"Miguel!" an exasperated young lady skidded to a halt in front of a giggling young boy and another female her own age, crouched next to the boy. Her face twisted in confusion and anger, "You can't run off and talk to strangers," she chided him, coming up and grabbing the back of his t-shirt.

The other lady straightened up, a few inches taller than the first. "Oh don't worry, we're the best of friends now," she giggled, extending her hand. "I'm Brittany."

"Santana," she replied, taking the offered hand and marveling in the softness..

"Oh, so you're Miguel's sister!"

Distracted by brightly sparkling blue eyes, Santana could only manage a meager, "Uh-huh," as a response. Brittany squeezed the hand in hers before dropping it. "Uhm, thanks for looking after him. He can get a bit fussy when he's scared."

"I'm not scared!" he piped in.

Immediately, Brittany crouched down to his level, ruffling his short curls. "No, not at all. You're a very brave little man." He grinned at her, bumping their fists together. Santana watched the interaction with a small smile.

"Can we get ice cream?"

Santana was about to scold him for asking, but then realized that he was looking directly at Brittany. "Woah, dude," Santana intervened, laughing awkwardly. "We can't just ask strangers for ice cream." She turned her eyes up towards Brittany, "No offence."

"It's cool, I sort of promised him I'd get him something awesome for being so brave anyways."

Santana laughed again, asking, "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a cutie," Brittany grinned, "Must run in the family."

Santana's small smile grew into a crooked grin. "Sweet talker?"

"Only sometimes," she quipped, adding a playful wink.

"So, about that ice cream..?"

Brittany bit her lip, shyly ducking her head. "I can't right now, y'know groceries to buy and errands to run. All that fun stuff."

Santana shrugged one shoulder. "Okay, not today then. But if I get your number, we can plan it for another time." She put her hand on Miguel's shoulder. "You promised my little brother ice cream, I gotta make sure you follow through."

"Yay!" Miguel squealed, "Now I can see you whenever! Good idea Tana!"

Brittany smirked at the other girl, "Yeah, what a great idea, Tana," she teased.

Santana's eyebrows jumped up and down, "I'm full of good ideas."

Shaking her head, and laughing, Brittany reached into her back pocket and produced a pen. She reached out and grabbed Santana's hand, holding it as she carefully wrote her cell phone digits on her forearm. "Text me, or call me, and we'll set up our date."

"Our date?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm gunna take you out on a date sometime, after I get Miguel the ice cream I promised him of course." She ran her thumb against the inside of Santana's wrist, causing the girl to swallow thickly.

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you around Santana," Brittany grinned before turning to Miguel, "And we'll get our ice cream soon lil man." She rubbed his shoulder before grabbing her shopping basket off the floor and heading down the aisle. When she glanced over her shoulder she could see Santana's eyes dart back up to her face, and she laughed, wiggling her fingers as she turned the corner.

"Tana can we finish now?"

"Huh?" she turned her attention back to her cousin. "Oh, yeah, of course bud."

"Why is your face all red?" he inquired.

"It's not, shut up." she murmured, rubbing at her warm cheek. But she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Don't get lost again okay?"

"Why, because the next person won't be so cute and you won't be able to get her number?"

Santana shot her smiling brother a withering glare.

* * *

Ah yes a simple one-shot to get back in the writing game


End file.
